Since the beginning of the refrigeration industry there have been improvements in the preservation of food products and other heat sensitive products. However, the refrigeration systems utilized do not inhibit the formation of fungi and bacteria inside the refrigerators and other cooling chambers. More recently, some refrigerators have presented new interior air circulation systems that improve the refrigeration of food products by maintaining a constant flow of cold air of essentially constant temperature which keeps foods at a desired constant temperature. These systems, however, have the drawback of increasing the incidence of cross contamination between food items when bacteria and spores are transported by air from one food item to another throughout the entire refrigeration chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved air sterilization system which can be utilized with existing and new refrigerators with enhanced airflow and temperature technologies so that bacteria, spores, fungi and smells are reduced without negatively impacting the temperature control quality of the refrigeration or other cooling systems.